The Unpredictability&Volatility of Life,Love &Magic until the Very End
by haydenholland
Summary: One word could change everything in life. In the early 1970s, as fundamentalist pure-blood extremists calling themselves the Death Eaters rise behind their leader, Lord Voldemort, everything is changing in wizarding society & at Hogwarts School. Friendships found, friendships falling apart, freedoms challenged and love tough, some try to fight for what's right, without losing hope.


Chapter I –Blooming Normality

—

 _1973, was the year that everything seemed to distort, to be visible, and everything started changing – for everyone._

 _—_

Merchant's End was nothing more than a normal, cosy little street hidden away in Cokeworth, arguably one of the most lacklustre towns in the Midlands. Although, Merchant's End had very charming terraced houses with strikingly sienna-red bricks that seemed to be placed together ever so pristinely as if they were dollhouses in the end of the cul-de-sac. Nothing stuck out like a sore thumb, and it seemed that nothing ever happened out of the ordinary there. Perhaps, if you strolled down to the old playground and kept going, then you could find Miner's End, Spinner's End and Weaver's End, and that was quite another story.

Nothing like the pristine and clean houses of Merchant's End, the houses that lined the unevenly cobbled streets were near derelict. Dull, dark brick homes that felt eerily as if eyes were watching you, through broken glass windows that were quite common and from the dark alleyways that felt like they were deep blackholes, just waiting for a victim.

Uncommon, was it for locals living in those depilated terraces, to not recognisethe people that seemed to scurry along, if they were dark spiders, cut off and struggling from society's expectations. That was where a young, overtly skinny and sallow-looking teenage boy could be found.

With untrimmed, dark and greasy hair that hung like they were blackout curtains, his face was hidden but his dark, beady eyes like a spider, were looking around the shadowy alley as if he was searching for his prey. This was common for someone such as Severus Snape. It would not be common for someone such as his friend, Lily Evans, however.

Coming from the same town, but completely different backgrounds, the two young teenagers were quite different. But they were still friends. Even with divisions that had been placed between them before they were even born and since then, it had still be possible for them to create a friendship. Another division had occurred when they had been sorted into their respective school houses at Hogwarts back in 1971; Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Since he had returned from Hogwarts, only a week ago, Severus had been alone. Lily wasn't home, and wasn't replying to his owls wherever she was. She had forgotten him, and it infuriated him to know that. Tobias, his alcoholic excuse of a father, had been out of the house for most of the past week as well; Severus guessed that he was either getting so drunk down at the local pub that he was passing out in a dinghy alley or street, or that he was cheating on Severus' mother, Eileen. Severus couldn't stand his mother. Eileen Snape didn't act like a mother.

For years, before Severus was able to escape off to Hogwarts, he had been the main focus of his father's drunken abuse, his mother doing nothing to prevent it. Severus couldn't understand her. He couldn't understand any of it. Whenever Severus was home now, he kept himself out of the house of horrors, and skulked around in the alleyways surrounding Spinner's End. There he could wallow, think and focus his hatred over his weaknesses, his struggles and what he could, would do when he got power. He could secretly practice on unsuspecting children and animals, and the odd home, testing out spells he was creating and trying out the Dark Magic he was learning from his array of books,and his group of friends. Lily didn't understand him there. But manipulation was second nature to Severus Snape, so he knew she would come around to his views, very soon. Evan Rosier, who was one of Severus's best friends. and fellow Slytherin, was sure of it, and Slytherins as Severus viewed it, were never wrong; he never was.

—

( _31/01/2018) Chapter I, here it is! I decided to redo my planned out version of the Unpredictability of Life until the Very End, as I wasn't quite happy with it. But please enjoy; the next chapter should be up very soon! This fic will definitely be Jily - no Snily whatsoever_


End file.
